


he left before the sun had spoke

by mochasweets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Oliver is a dramatic bean, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets
Summary: Marcus has been by his side for a long time now, Oliver thinks. It’s just sometimes he forgets about it. You can’t blame him, though, since Marcus seems to forget about it himself.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	he left before the sun had spoke

Marcus has been by his side for a long time now, Oliver thinks. It’s just sometimes he forgets about it. You can’t blame him, though, since Marcus seems to forget about it himself.

  


* * *

  


It was five to eleven when Oliver, exhausted as ever, found himself in one of the tube carriages, practically dragging his feet as he walked to the nearest seat. Today’s practice was brutal. Charlie had been drilling the team for these past two weeks as this particular so-called intercollegiate football championship is getting closer. Although Oliver would do the same if he was the captain, that didn’t change the fact that his back ached now, his limbs felt as if they’re going to fall off, and damn he missed his bed.

He checked the time on his wristwatch and thought he still had a few minutes until his stop. Maybe if he took a short nap…. Hell. No, it’s late, he wanted home. He couldn’t afford missing his stop and waiting for another train back. Fuck.

Looking around, he just realized that the carriage was empty. Save for that old woman on the far right side that looked busy, getting prepared for the next stop. Oliver leaned his head back to the window and his eyes started to droop. _It’s okay to take a rest when you’re tired, right?_

  


+

  


It’s definitely a person. A mass of solid being that was so close to him. Also, they’re wearing jeans jacket - the fabric felt a bit rough on his cheek, Oliver mused.

Wait. What?

Since when he fell asleep on a stranger? What the hell. As he gained his consciousness, Oliver scrambled away as if he’s being electrocuted. And where was he, anyway? Did he miss his stop?

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Oliver groaned out loud, bringing his hands to his face. Now he had taken a little nap, he became even more exhausted. “Sorry! Sorry! I hope I’m not– Oh my God…” he cringed as he saw a tiny pool of his drool on the man’s jacket. “Ugh, that’s gross, I- I think I have a cloth here, wait.”

Oliver reached for his backpack and start digging. In his drowsy state, it felt impossible to find the damn thing. He’s getting frustrated by the second. Then, before he could find it, he forgot what he’s looking for in the first place.

“Hey, it’s okay, man. Calm down,” the man said when he noticed Oliver’s internally losing his shit. “It’s no big deal.”

“Yes! It’s a big deal!” Oliver replied, “What if I have rabies?”

“Okay… I don’t think that matters. But, do you?”

“No! Are you _crazy_?!”

The man raised both of his eyebrows and he lifted his hands in surrender.

Oliver groaned again as he slipped down his seat and crouched down on the floor, sobbing. “I’m sorry… I’m so tired! And I want my fluffy pillows!”

“Yes, everybody misses their fluffy pillows in this time of the day,” the man agreed with him with firm tone in his voice. “But are you going to get up from there? It’s not that… sanitary.”

“Help me,” Oliver whispered.

“What?”

“Help me!” Oliver said louder. “If I move on my own I’m going to disintegrate myself.”

“Ugh, alright.”

And so the man held him by the upper arms, helping him to sit back on the seat. Oliver asked him where they were, and figured it’s only two stations until his destination. Well, their destination. At least he’s got someone to talk to now.

“Welcome to uni. I used to be the lacrosse captain there, you know. And yes, it’s all about the pride internally. All sports are.”

“Well, not for me,” Oliver shrugged. “Wait, you said you used to be my school’s lacrosse captain? No shit! How old are you anyway?”

“Not that much older from you.”

“Why did you quit?”

“Hm, I didn’t quit, actually. It’s just complicated.”

Oliver hummed, back to lean on the seat and looking at the ceiling of the carriage. “Interesting. I’d kill to be the football captain, you know. Sure it’s great to fight for your team’s pride and all. But I think the fun is on planning the strategies and watch how they play out against your opposing team’s.”

He was caught a bit off guard when he shifted his gaze and found the other man was already looking at him.

“You’re gonna be the captain, man. And you’re gonna be a great one. I believe in you.”

Oliver laughed, feeling strange but also… touched? No one had ever tell him that.

“Thanks—?”

“Marcus Flint,” he said, offering his hand.

Oliver smiled as he took it, “Thanks, Marcus. Oliver Wood.”

They got off the train together and chatting wildly as they walked home. Oliver never asked where Marcus was heading that night, simply because he enjoyed the man’s company too much that he secretly wished Marcus could stay a bit longer. It had been a while since the last time he felt this good having conversation with someone that isn’t the member of the football team, or his roommate. Dammit, he hadn’t felt this good since his last ex in high school.

He saw Marcus smiled when they stopped in front of his family house. Oliver himself was grinning from ear to ear because he really had a good time that night.

“Bye,” Marcus said. “T’s nice to talk to you.”

“Yeah, you too, man. Umm… See you when I see you?”

Marcus nodded before he turned around and walked away.

  


+

  


Oliver lived in his happy bubble that weekend. He also lowkey regretted that he didn’t ask for Marcus number. But if the man wasn’t lying, he would have a chance to meet him on campus.

Monday, unfortunately, came with a strike of lightning. Or at least that’s what he felt.

He swore to Percy they really talked that night on the train. He even went to detail of what topics they talked about, of what Marcus looked like, what he was wearing, how he walked, how he smelt. Still, no matter how many times he convinced the redhead, he wouldn’t believe him.

“I’ve got to finish this paper, Ol, I don’t have time for your nonsense.”

Oliver gasped. “How could you?!”

“Stop it. It’s annoying.”

“What the bloody hell is?!”

“The fact that you stubbornly trying to convince me that you talked to Marcus Flint on Friday night on the tube. I mean, what are the odds?” Percy shook his head a little before going back to type on his laptop.

“I don’t understand.”

“Which part?”

“What makes you so doubtful of me meeting him? Is he a saint or something? A secret agent? A myth?”

Percy let out a deep sigh.

“He’s dead, Wood,” he deadpanned. “Has been for months, actually, if you care to keep up with our campus news.”

Oliver felt his throat cut. He’s closing and opening his mouth, but nothing came out. This couldn’t be real. He talked to him. He fucking drooled on his jeans jacket. Marcus was solid weight against him. He laughed with that nice laugh of his that Oliver took as his trademark. He’s the first person who genuinely believed Oliver would make a great captain.

Oliver really couldn’t find his voice, until he managed to croak a small, “How?”

“Getting mugged on the way home. Nobody found him until it’s too late,” Percy said, this time with softer voice when he caught the crestfallen look of his roommate.

“I need some air.”

  


* * *

  


“How’s training?” Marcus asks that early evening by the lake. He’s currently sitting on the low trunk of the tree. The sun is setting, and it was beautiful, the way it casts soft shades of orange to Marcus’ face.

( _“Do you even realize you’re dead?”_ )

“It’s good, it’s alright. I have strong faith that we’ll snatch the cup back this year.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Hey, what do you think about a stroll in the square? My mates will be playing some musics there tonight.”

“Sure,” Marcus hopped down the tree. “Lead the way.”

( _”I wish I didn’t.”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ [tumblr](https://sectumsemphra.tumblr.com/post/151926735856/marcus-flint-x-oliver-wood-au-for) on October 17th 2016 as a part of [slytherdornet](https://slytherdornet.tumblr.com/)'s Halloween Challenge.


End file.
